The Best Gift
by Alealyssa
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan tak disangka namun disengaja. TokiyaxOC


The Best Gift

.

.

.

"Yuka, besok kita pergi ke Tokyo Amusement Park ya?"

Yui mengajukan pertanyaan itu tepat setelah barang yang Yuka beli selesai dibungkus rapi. Gadis bermanik cyan itu menoleh, menatap sahabatnya yang saat ini tengah menikmati crepe coklat. Yuka mengerjapkan mata, besok dia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Tapi tidak enak juga jika harus menolak permintaan Yui.

"Boleh saja. Kapan?" balas Yuka menyembunyikan sedikit kesedihannya.

Yui tersenyum. "Pukul 4 sore kita bertemu di stasiun Suidobashi. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Tidak biasanya kau mengajak ke sana," ujar Yuka yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan kasir. "Apa ada sesuatu yang spesial?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku ingin pergi ke sana. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi ke sana, terakhir kali kita ke sana saat liburan semester dan kita tidak bisa naik roller coaster." Yui terlihat kecewa saat mengatakan bagian 'tidak bisa naik roller coaster'. Yuka mengangguk, sekolah mereka memang sedang libur sekarang. Jadi menurut Yui mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk pergi ke sana.

Mereka keluar dari toko buku. Manik cyan Yuka menangkap sosok pemuda berambut hitam tengah duduk di kursi. Tanpa perlu melihatnya lebih dekat, dia bisa mengenali pemuda itu dengan baik. Apalagi dengan handband yang ada di kedua tangannya.

"Yui, itu Chronus bukan?" Yuka menunjuk sosok pemuda itu sambil menepuk bahu Yui. Gadis bermanik safir itu menoleh, mengerjapkan mata kebingungan.

Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda itu menoleh lalu menyunggingkan senyuman pada mereka. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Yui terdiam, terkejut karena yang Yuka katakan benar.

Chronus mengusap kepala Yui, tertawa melihat reaksinya. "Yui-chan, kau kenapa? Bukannya aku sudah bilang akan menjemputmu?"

Yui bangun dari lamunannya. "Eh? Hah? Aku pikir kau bergurau. Yuka, tidak apa-apa kalau aku-"

"Iya. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pulang lebih dulu ya? Chronus-san, tolong jaga Yui. Jaa," gurau Yuka sambil melambaikan tangan dan berlalu meninggalkan pasangan itu.

Yui tersenyum. Dia melihat ke arah Chronus. "Tokiya-san bagaimana? Dia setuju?"

"Ya. Dia setuju, aku bilang akan ada pertunjukan musik di taman itu." Chronus menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, merasa tidak enak sudah membohongi pemuda bernama lengkap Ichinose Tokiya itu.

"Jangan merasa tidak enak begitu. Kurasa tidak akan ada masalah. Sekarang kita pulang," ucap Yui dengan senyuman manis. "Kita tunggu saja bagaimana reaksi mereka besok."

.

.

.

Yui dan Yuka sudah masuk ke dalam Tokyo Amusement Park. Mereka terlihat kebingungan karena tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Musik rap terdengar, membuat Yui terkejut karena sadar itu adalah bunyi dari handphone-nya. Gadis itu menatap pesan masuk yang terlihat di layarnya dan tersenyum.

"Yuka, aku pergi membeli minuman dulu. Hanya sebentar," ujarnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yuka tanpa mendengarkan balasan dari gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Dimana pertunjukannya?"

Tokiya menatap Chronus yang berjalan di sampingnya. Pemuda bersurai midnight blue itu kelihatan tidak sabar. Bukannya apa-apa, sedari tadi Chronus hanya mengajaknya berkeliling. Manik violet Chronus melihat dua orang gadis yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Tokiya-san, aku yang mengajakmu bukan? Aku akan membeli tiket pertunjukan itu. Bagaimana kalau kau tunggu di dekat pintu masuk?" tawar Chronus dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Tokiya mengangguk. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu meninggalkannya. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu masuk untuk menunggu Chronus. Dan tepat setelah itu, dia menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf, aku tidak senga-"

"Ichinose-san?"

"Sakura-san?"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau kemari bersama Yui?" tanya Tokiya sambil menikmati salad yang ia pesan. Gadis di depannya mengangguk. Setelah cukup lama menunggu Yui dan Chronus, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke food court.

Tokiya menghela nafas. Tidak buruk juga bertemu dengan Yuka di taman ria ini. Dia memperhatikan Yuka yang saat ini sedang menikmati parfraitnya. Maniknya menangkap secuil krim di sudut bibir gadis bersurai hazel itu.

Tangannya mengambil tisu lalu mengelap krim itu. "Makanlah dengan rapi, Sakura-san."

Wajah gadis itu merona, matanya mengerjap karena terkejut. "Te-terima kasih, Ichinose-san."

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. Tidak ada percakapan lebih lanjut lagi diantara mereka. Yuka hanya menikmati parfraitnya sambil sesekali melirik Tokiya. Gadis itu termasuk pendiam, jadi dia jarang membuka pembicaraan dengan orang lain.

Sama seperti Yuka, Tokiya juga bukan orang yang aktif bicara. Dia lebih banyak diam. Maka dari itu suasana hening seperti ini sedikit banyak membuatnya tidak nyaman karena biasanya dia bersama orang yang banyak bicara.

"Sakura-san, apa ada wahana yang ingin kau coba?" Tokiya mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

Yuka mendongak, menatap pemuda itu bingung. "Aku ingin naik roller coaster dan kincir ria."

"Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa? Itu wahana favoritku jika kemari bersama Yui."

Tokiya terdiam sejenak. "Sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengannya."

"Yah. Kami berteman sejak kelas 2, jadi begitulah..." balas Yuka pelan.

"Kalau sudah selesai kita naik roller coaster, aku sudah datang kemari dan sudah membayar tiket masuk, rugi jika tidak memanfaatkan waktu yang ada." Tokiya tersenyum tipis.

Yuka menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya. Akhirnya setelah selesai menghabiskan makanannya, mereka berdua pergi ke wahana roller coaster. Setelah menaiki roller coaster, mereka mencoba wahana lain yang cukup menantang seperti rumah hantu.

Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya. Langit mulai gelap. Yuka menghela nafas, dia sudah mencoba banyak wahana. Tapi dia belum menaiki kincir ria. Dia menatap antrian kincir ria yang tidak terlalu panjang.

Tokiya tersenyum tipis. "Kau tadi bilang ingin menaiki kincir ria bukan? Ayo ke sana," ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Yuka, membawanya ke antrian kincir ria.

Gadis itu terkejut, namun dalam hati ia sangat senang karena Tokiya ingat dirinya ingin naik kincir ria. Mereka mengantri dan membicarakan banyak hal. Terlihat jelas mereka berdua sangat menikmatinya.

Seorang pemuda tidak sengaja menabrak Yuka, membuat gadis itu hampir saja terjatuh ke belakang. Namun dengan cepat, lengan Tokiya menangkap tubuh gadis itu. Mereka bertatapan, membuat rona merah terbit di wajah Yuka.

"Ichinose-san, terima ka-"

"Maaf, sekarang giliran kalian untuk naik." Ucapan dari penjaga wahana membuat mereka tersadar. Mereka saling menjauh, berdiri bersisian lalu masuk ke kincir ria.

Wahana kincir ria mulai berjalan lambat. Suasana kembali hening. Yuka merogoh tasnya, lalu menyerahkan sebuah hadiah pada Tokiya. "Se-selamat ulang tahun, Ichinose-san. Sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin menemuimu, tapi Yui mengajakku kemari. Aku ingin menyerahkan ini setelah pulang dari sini, ternyata kita bertemu disini. Jadi, ini untukmu."

Tokiya terdiam. Dia sama sekali lupa jika hari ini dia berulang tahun. Dia menerima kado itu dan membukanya. Sebuah buku partitur dan note. Beberapa saat kemudian, wahana itu terhenti.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-san. Ini hadiah terbaik kedua yang kudapat hari ini." Tokiya tersenyum lembut, tidak sadar dengan perubahan raut wajah Yuka. Gadis itu berpikir, siapa yang sudah memberikan hadiah selain dirinya?. Mungkinkah anggota STARISH yang lain atau... mungkin gadis yang pemuda itu sukai?

"Hadiah terbaik kedua? Lalu yang pertama apa?"

"Bisa menghabiskan hari ulang tahunku bersama gadis yang aku sukai."

Manik cyan Yuka membola. "A-apa?"

Tokiya tersenyum. "Ya, aku menghabiskan hari ini bersama denganmu, Sakura-san. Bukankah itu hadiah terbaik yang bisa aku dapatkan di hari ulang tahunku?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku?" Yuka bertanya dengan suara pelan setelah berhasil menetralkan debaran jantungnya.

Dengan lembut, Tokiya menggenggam tangan Yuka dan menyunggingkan senyuman. Manik biru turqouise miliknya bertemu dengan manik cyan Yuka. "Tidak perlu alasan untuk menyukai seseorang. Aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Sakura Yuka, apa kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku?"

Wajah gadis itu merona. Perasaan hangat memenuhi dadanya. Dia menyukai Tokiya sejak dulu. Dia sangat senang saat mengetahui pemuda itu menyukainya. Tanpa suara, gadis itu mengangguk kepalanya, menjawab pernyataan Tokiya.

"Terima kasih, Yuka."

Tokiya membawa Yuka ke dalam pelukan hangat. Dengan lembut, gadis itu membalas pelukan Tokiya. Di dalam kincir ria yang disinari cahaya bulan purnama, mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi hadiah terbaik dalam hidupku."

.

.

.

OMAKE 1

Yui menatap Chronus yang saat ini duduk di depannya. Setelah meninggalkan Yuka dan Tokiya, mereka pergi ke food court karena Yui belum makan siang.

"Chronus, sekarang bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Yui sedikit merengut. "Kita sudah meninggalkan mereka, lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Apalagi yang bisa kita lakukan? Kita sudah membeli tiket bukan? Tentu saja kita juga akan kencan di sini." Chronus menjawabnya dengan nada kalem, membuat wajah Yui merona.

"Sepertinya naik kincir ria ditemani kekasih yang sangat aku sayangi akan menyenangkan."

Chronus menggenggam tangan Yui. Dalam hati ia tidak menyesal membantu gadisnya itu membuat Tokiya dan Yuka berkencan hari ini. Dia jadi bisa kencan bersama Yui setelah rencana mereka berhasil.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa berkata seperti itu," ujar Yui sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yui," panggil Chronus sambil menyentuh pipi gadis itu, membuat Yui berpaling dan menatap dirinya. "Aku menyukaimu, Yui-chan."

Yui tertawa kecil. "Berapa kali kau akan mengatakan hal itu?"

"Sebanyak perasaanku padamu," balasnya lalu mengecup punggung tangan Yui.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Dia menatap Chronus, pemuda bersurai hitam itu pasti tahu sudah tahu jawaban yang selalu dia berikan saat dirinya mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Chronus."

.

.

.

OMAKE 2

Tokiya mengantarkan Yuka pulang. Sekitar 30 menit sebelum taman ria ditutup, mereka memilih pulang. Selain karena mereka sudah puas bermain di sana, hari sudah cukup malam.

"Ichinose-san, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku." ucap Yuka saat mereka berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Tokiya hanya mengangguk. "Ya, sama-sama. Mungkin kau harus memanggilku 'Tokiya' sekarang dan aku akan memanggilmu 'Yuka'. Begitu lebih baik," ucapnya dengan senyuman lembut.

Wajah gadis itu merona. "Ba-baik, Ichi-maksudku baik, Tokiya."

Tokiya tersenyum. Sebenarnya ada yang mengganggu pikiran pemuda bersurai biru malam itu. Tentang pertemuannya dengan Yuka entah kenapa ada yang aneh dengan itu. Seolah-olah disengaja. Apalagi mereka berdua diajak oleh teman sekelas mereka, walaupun Tokiya tidak mengatakan kalau Chronus yang mengajaknya. Dia hanya berkata diajak temen sekelasnya.

"Yuka, apa alasan Yui mengajakmu ke taman ria?" tanya Tokiya.

"Liburan yang lalu kami sempat ke sana, tapi Yui kecewa karena tidak sempat naik roller coaster. Jadi kemarin dia mengajakku ke sana." jawab gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Tokiya sendiri kenapa bisa ada di taman ria?"

Tokiya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau kenal Tokugawa Chronus? Dia teman sekelasku. Dia bilang hari ini ada pertunjukan musik di Tokyo Dome dan dia mengajakku menontonnya."

Yuka menghentikan langkah. "Tokiya, bukannya tadi Tokyo Dome tutup? Chronus-san yang mengajakmu ke taman ria?"

Tokiya mengangguk. "Ya. Ada apa? Kau mengenal Chronus?"

"Dia kekasih Yui." balas Yuka jujur.

"Apa? Mereka berdua... sepasang kekasih?"

Yuka mengangguk. Tokiya terdiam. Dia mencoba mencerna semuanya. Hari ini dia ada di Tokyo Amusement Park karena ajakan Chronus, sedangkan Yuka ada di sana karena ajakan Yui. Lalu mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Jelas sekali kalau...

"Ini rencana mereka." ucap Tokiya sambil mengacak surai biru malam miliknya.

Yuka mengerjapkan mata, mencoba mencerna perkataan Tokiya. Setelah itu menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Ja-jadi pertemuan kita disengaja?! Yui, awas saja. Besok aku akan memarahinya! Begitu juga dengan Chronus!"

Tokiya tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu, Yuka. Kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada mereka. Kalau saja aku tidak mengiyakan ajakan Chronus, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hadiahku." ujarnya sambil merangkul Yuka.

Wajah gadis itu merona. Dia tidak bisa membalas perkataan pemuda yang saat ini merangkulnya. Itu benar, andai saja dia juga menolak ajakan Yui, dia tidak akan bersama Tokiya sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yuka."

"A-aku juga, Tokiya..."

Sementara itu, di dalam bis...

"Hatchim!"

Chronus dan Yui bersin secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, lalu tertawa canggung.

"Aku merasa ada yang membicarakan kita sekarang," ucap Yui tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin mereka yang membicarakan kita." balas Chronus yang memikirkan Tokiya dan Yuka.

Yui tersenyum lembut. "Mungkin..."

Fin

.

.

.

HEPIBESDEY TOKIYAAAAAA *teriak pakai toa*

Kenapa baru publish sekarang? Soalnya alea keasikan nulis cerita yang lain sampe lupa sama cerita ini. Padahal Tokiya ultah minggu lalu /slapped

Yang penting udah jadi. Makasih kepada sohib saya yang dengan senang hati meminjamkan oc-nya untuk dijadikan chara dalam cerita ini.

Sekali lagi HBD ICHINOSE TOKIYA, LUV U /plak

alealyssa


End file.
